


Hold Me... Prompt

by DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash (DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope)



Series: Soft Romance/Platonic Prompts [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game), Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of self-harm, Prompt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganRonpa_Makoto_TheChildofHope/pseuds/Jyushiko_OsomatsuTrash
Summary: ❛Please just… just hold me.❜❜Chapter 1: Omi and TaichiChapter 2: Juza×BanriChapter 3: Masumi×SakuyaChapter 4: Kaoru×ReiChapter 5: Chiaki×MidoriChapter 6: Kuro and Chiaki
Relationships: Fushimi Omi & Nanao Taichi, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Kiryuu Kurou & Morisawa Chiaki, Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori, Sakuma Sakuya/Usui Masumi
Series: Soft Romance/Platonic Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965214
Kudos: 36





	1. Hold Me... (Omi and Taichi)

**Author's Note:**

> So the next prompt is out now! This is the hurt/comfort sections right now. Enjoy the next part of this series.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛Please just… just hold me.❜❜
> 
> Omi and Taichi Edition: Emotional Exhaustion

After the events of Taichi’s second portrait, Omi felt like his roommate was at his breaking point from everything. The way he seemed to curl further into himself; he walked with his head down, face concealed by red hair. Gaze most likely far away into something only he could see.

As they finally made it to the room, Taichi broke. He fell to his knees and Omi quickly slid in to catch him, the younger's arms and legs trembling from the strain of carrying himself it seemed.

“Taichi-” He was cut off before being able to say anything.

“Omi-san…” A broken whisper hit the air. “P-Please just hold me...just for now.”

“...okay.” The brunette understood. As his large arms wrapped around the slighter frame, Taichi’s body began to tremble with quiet sobs which grew in volume in the dark night of their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media
> 
> Twitter: @HanayoK63442727  
> Discord: Mikarin#1332


	2. Hold Me... (Juza×Banri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛Please just… just hold me.❜❜
> 
> Juza/Banri Edition: Monochorme

When Juza walked into the room, he was shocked to see it destroyed as if ransacked by some burglar. “What the literal hell?”

In the center of the mess, Banri sat there back facing the door; shoulders shaking as his hands tangled through his blond locks. “Settsu?”

Wide violet eyes looked at him, shining with confusion and unshed tears. “Hyoudo?”

“What the fuck is going on?” He demanded falling in front of him on his knees. “Talk to me.”

“...Monochrome.” He murmured as if that explained everything. And to be honest? It _did_.

Being great at everything made everything fade into a boring setting of nothingness. Muddled into black and white. With the white being the things he can’t do; which was basically nothing. And if there was anything he was bad at, he got the hang of it really fast.

“Can I touch you?” He had to be careful otherwise Banri could hurt himself or Juza; he was more concerned with the blond hurting himself.

“...Hold me…” And Juza did. He held him long until the color came back to the rest of the world. Even when Banri fell asleep, he continued to hold him; spooning him on the bed as the smaller cuddled close looking for comfort within that broad chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media 
> 
> Twitter: @HanayoK63442727   
> Discord: Mikarin#1332


	3. Hold Me...(Masumi×Sakuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛Please just… just hold me.❜❜
> 
> Masumi/Sakuya Edition: Family Pains

Masumi knew something was wrong the minute Sakuya ran through the front door straight upstairs to his shared room, without even greeting anyone; Masumi included.

“I hope he’s okay…” Izumi murmured, hand brushing her long brown hair behind an ear. Had this been two years earlier, Masumi would’ve told her don’t worry about him and focus on me; but now, he knew she would only be the mother/sister figure to him. The love of his life was really the cheerful redhead who never gave up on him. 

_ The redhead who currently needed him. _

Following upstairs at a calmer pace than his counterpart, the dual haired teen felt a rock in his stomach when he heard the sobs coming from the room. Pushing the door opened, he prepared for the worst; he was disappointed when he saw the smaller teen curled up, not even on his bed sobbing into his hands.

“Sakuya...are you okay?” Instantly, he began to mentally berate himself, of course the other wasn’t okay. He wouldn’t be crying otherwise. “I mean, what happened?”

“I ran into my aunt...I haven’t spoken to her since I moved into the dorms…” His arms fell limply at his sides. “I ran into her today and...she smiled. I thought she was happy to see me; I was so wrong…”

Masumi swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

“She told me she was happy I was out of her home…” He paused, a dry sob escaped his mouth. “Said I killed her brother and...I now found a new family to kill.”

“I’ll kill her.” Masumi had stood up so fast, his knees cracked harshly.

“No…” The other cried. “Just...hold me?”

Instantly, Masumi’s guard dog attitude was gone, instead he was wrapping his arms around Sakuya and pulling him tightly to his chest as the other cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media
> 
> Twitter: @HanayoK63442727  
> Discord: Mikarin#1332


	4. Hold Me... (Kaoru×Rei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛Please just… just hold me.❜❜
> 
> Kaoru/Rei Edition: Trauma

Kaoru doesn’t know how Rei did it but he kept it together all throughout high school after what happened to him and the Oddballs. Made it seem like it didn’t affect him; coming across as uncaring anymore, taking on a new identity as an old man or a vampire on stage.

But in reality he was as broken as the once proud and strong Itsuki Shu. He just hid it.

Living in an apartment together shows one's true colors; their true weaknesses. The person they are under their smiles and teasing, cryptic words. Nothing can hide in your closet forever.

Not even Rei’s frailness.

It started with an off day. Things didn’t seem to be going well for Rei. Kaoru could tell, the older man was barely keeping it together. The minute they made it inside, Rei slumped against the blond, rasping quietly in his ear. “Hold me…please.”

If this had been his high school days, he would have laughed awkwardly and pushed the other man off quickly; but today, at the age of nineteen, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled his shaking body closer.

“It’ll be okay.” He whispered into the pale ear. “It’s just a bad day. This will pass, you’ll be better tomorrow.” 

He lifted Rei into his arms, holding him to his chest and began to maneuver throughout the apartment to their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media
> 
> Twitter: @HanayoK63442727  
> Discord: Mikarin#1332


	5. Hold Me... (Chiaki×Midori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛Please just… just hold me.❜❜
> 
> Chiaki/Midori Edition: Depression

Chiaki always knew Midori was suffering from the same thing he suffered all those years ago.

_ Depression. Helplessness. No hope. _

That’s why he refused to leave him alone; to suffer alone. Sure the boy claimed that he hated every second of his clingy annoying senpai but, Chiaki could see he greatly appreciated the thought of the older boy constantly clinging to him. Giving him the affection his family was too busy to show.

So when he came into a quiet apartment, he worried. Walking around the older brunette bit his lip in thought before noticing something missing from the kitchen. Rushing to their shared room, he threw the door open.

Wide blue eyes looked up, tears falling rapidly; hand poised over his arm, red everywhere.

“...Don’t apologize.” Chiaki soothed immediately, seeing the apologies ready to spew forth. “It’s okay.”

The boarder broken now, Midori sobbed as Chiaki stepped forward, taking the kitchen knife and tossing it under the bed to be taken care of later. A soft whisper broke the air. “Hold me…”

“Anytime.” And he held his broken lover tightly in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media
> 
> Twitter: @HanayoK63442727  
> Discord: Mikarin#1332


	6. Hold Me... (Kuro and Chiaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❛❛Please just… just hold me.❜❜
> 
> Kuro and Chiaki Edition: Not Alone.

Kuro knew Chiaki was going through it horribly during their first and second year. Always handling things like bullying and depression by himself. The brunette didn’t try to make friends; focused more on his studying and unit practice. But there were times when Kuro wished he was brave enough to reach out to him but he never could.

_ So much for toughest man at school. _

As he was packing up after Karate club though, he heard the sound of muffled sobbing in one of the empty classrooms. Pausing in his stride, the redhead made his way towards the noise. 

There in the center of the empty practice room was a slim but built figure, sobbing into his hands. His shoulders shook violently, glasses tossed across the clean hardwood floor. Swallowing thickly, he made his way over; quietly as to not scare the smaller male.

“Morisawa…” He called quietly. “...you okay?”

“...No…” The other whimpered. “Please...Can you hold me?”

Kuro, still too weak and scared of breaking Chiaki further, nodded and hugged the smaller body; hushing the small cries and whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my Social Media
> 
> Twitter: @HanayoK63442727  
> Discord: Mikarin#1332

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed for any request here's my social media 
> 
> Twitter: @HanayoK63442727  
> Discord: Mikarin#1332


End file.
